The Inevitable: Friends of Revenge
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Sequel to "The Inevitable". Astro's killers break free from prison, and everyone, both friend and foe, ban together to take down the wanted criminals and return a little peace to the heart.
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

**The Inevitable: Friends of Revenge**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Sequel to "The Inevitable". Astro's killers break free from prision, and everyone, both friend and foe, ban together to take down the wanted criminals and return a little peace to the heart.

**Before You Read**

Since I wrote a sequel to "Slip and Fall", I thought, _Why not do a sequal for "The Inevitable" while I'm at it?_ Did you know "The Inevitable" is my top viewed story on my account with 700 hits, followed by "The Blue Haired Angel and Incinerate Boy" with 488, and then "Karma" with 385? Wow!

Anyways, this story may be longer then the first one, I'm not sure though. It's just a sequel to it because people kept telling me they wanted a sequel.

So, here it is. "The Inevitable: Friends of Revenge".

**Chapter 1**

**Aftermath**

**He sighed.** Nothing was the same since _that_ day. He twisted his pencil in a circle in the center of his blueprint. It had been pretty quiet. So quiet, it bugged him. Bothered him. Unsettled him.

There was a change in so many things; routins, personalities, even the list of people he saw everyday began to change. Less O'Sheay, more Atlas. Less Zoran, more Ken. It just bugged the heck out of him.

He pound his head against the desk. It was like he was the only person that hadn't changed, and it killed him on the inside. He leaned his head up and continued to draw. "C'mon, Reno," he hissed to himself quietly. "Pull yourself together."

As much as he tried, he didn't even know what he was trying to draw. Was it a dolphin? If he was, he better stop before he accidentally redrew the plans for Gideon. Was it a bird? Hm... a robot bird. Not a bad idea. Could be a nice pet for Zoran. Aw, crap. Was he drawing Houdinie? Or was it a dog? Better not be the same dog as Tenma's was.

He slammed his head against the desk again. What the heck was he even drawing? It made no sense! He quickly scribbled down whatever he planned to draw next. A cat? A horse? A cow? What the heck was it?

Then he paused.

He tilted his head. He twirled his pencil backwards to erase a line. What the heck? Did he serious just draw...?

His head slammed against the table. He really wondered where the heck a butterfly came from in his head. He growled in anger, ripped the paper into tiny little peices, whipped out another peice of paper, and began to draw again.

Maybe he had changed. Ever since Astro died, he had anger issues. Severe ones. And he couldn't concentrate, which didn't help the fact he had anger issues. Whenever he tried to draw plans for a robot, he always drew some sort of animal. That day he drew a butterfly. The day before it was a lion. Before that was a cow, then a horse, then a cat, then a crow, then some random monster...creature...animal thing he made up while he was thinking about random things.

He didn't stop to look at what he was drawing this time. He just began to think. He had seen Ken go to Zoran's room before. It was kind of odd to see Ken talking with and comforting Zoran, since the two hated each other before the grand event. Always. They never got along. Now they saw each other everyday like they were dating or something.

Reno snorted. Ken with Zoran? Really? That would be like Jerry Springer and Oprah getting together. Now, that was scary.

He never saw Ambercrombie or Alejo anymore. _They wandered off together and made new friends,_ he guessed. It was quite true. He also caught Ken with them, too, but at least he still got to say hi to Ken.

And O'Sheay? Well, he never came out of his room. He was always doing something in his quarters, usually keeping everything in order. Only Miss. Yuko went in and out of the room. Even she was sad. She never said anything to anyone, and gosh knows if she even spoke to the doctor.

Atlas was somewhat different, too. He was the one that talked to Reno the most. _Believe it or not,_ he thought to himself. Atlas often came in to ask a few things, usually in this order; "how's your day?", "what you drawing?", "what are you doing tomorrow?", "have you seen [insert name here]?", and whatever other questions he had to ask.

He never saw Zoran. And when she did pass by, she gave him a face and stomped off. She performed the same action to Atlas. Since they, too, were her brothers, she treated them with the same, if not less, respect with Astro. Although, before, she did ignore them a lot, but she didn't seem to mind Reno. In fact, before this all happened, she enjoyed his company. But now she hated him. And Atlas, too.

Gideon was still the same in some ways. He tried his hardest to avoid the topic of Astro, which Reno kinda appreciated. He didn't need to be reminded of watching Astro pass off to the other side. But Gideon didn't mind talking about it whenever Reno needed someone to talk to.

He had never seen Tenma in his life, or actually met him face-to-face, so he wouldn't have been able to tell if Tenma changed himself or not. He probably had, but Reno couldn't tell.

Abbie hadn't heard the news yet, but he did decide on his own he would be the one to tell her. He knew her best and vise versa. He felt bad for having to tell her, sometime in the near future, but it had to be done. Hannah hadn't been told, either, and that was yet another person he decided to tell on his own.

He scanned through everyone he met in his mind to tell if they had changed as well. There was the foes. They didn't seem to care all that much. Crime rate didn't budge, but catching the criminals was a bit tough. And he had no idea what was gonna happen if something like what happened at Robotonia was gonna happen again and Astro wasn't gonna be there to stop it. He figured Atlas would do something about it, but how was he to know?

Who else was he missing? Ah, yes. All the people who Astro helped, and Astro's teacher. Yeah, they were sad, too. But he hadn't really heard from them, so he assumed they returned to normal life. He had never really met Astro's teacher, since he was usually at the Ministry during school hours. But he heard from Ken she was a little sadder then usual. Apperently, she broke down at one point and had to go home early. She came back and she was much better.

He glanced at the picture he had drawn. He was surprised at how well his hand was when he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. He was a little ticked off that it was a dog, but it looked a lot like a real dog. The breed was obviously a Golden Lab, or a large dog with short hair. It looked like a real dog. Maybe he could design robot pets for families that couldn't handle real pets.

Wait. Why would he do that? It wasn't fair to the animals to be replaced by robots. It was unfair to anything. Sure, robots could be their own person/animal, but they couldn't replace.

And that's what kept him from rebuilding Astro. Nothing could replace his dear friend.


	2. Chapter 2: The Attack Begins

**The Inevitable: Friends of Revenge**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Sequel to "The Inevitable". Astro's killers break free from prison, and everyone, both friend and foe, ban together to take down the wanted criminals and return a little peace to the heart.

**Before You Read**

Okay! I don't know why, but I have an odd feeling Atlas and Reno will be playing a much bigger part. It's funny. In the last one, it had kind of a Zoran/Ken thing going on. This time, I'm kind of aiming for a more Reno/Atlas (friendly) relationship, just because I can.

Also, I think this will be much longer than The Inevitable. I blame Dan Rush and Girl with a Golden Heart for this.

Anyways, on with the story.

**Chapter 2**

**The Attack Begins**

Reno splashed the water with one hand and waited. He sighed with annoyance when nothing happened. He removed his jacket, shirt, socks and shoes, dressed only in his overalls, and jumped into the pool.

He waited for his eyes to adjust to the wet environment before opening them and looking around. It wasn't long before Reno spotted his favorite dolphin and swam over to him. He poked Gideon and waved when the robot looked at him.

Losing breath, he surfaced and gasped for air. Gideon rose as well. "Is something wrong?" he asked?

Reno shook his head. "I needed to cool off," he replied. "I'm losing my concentration again."

Gideon nodded with understanding. They were silent for a moment. Reno felt phantom tears spill over his eyes. He himself wasn't sure if they were tears, water droplets, or if he was just imagining it.

If they were tears, why was he crying? If they were his imagination, why was he imagining it?

He was shocked when Gideon rested his head on Reno's shoulder, almost pulling the growing teen under the surface with his weight (but, thankfully, not). Reno paused for a moment and thought about this action. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his dear friend.

He pressed his nose against the dolphin's back and began to sob.

"Don't tell me," a voice rang from the other side of the pool. "This is the first time you've cried? No, I know you better than that."

Reno glared over his shoulder at his older "brother", Atlas. He supposed Atlas was his older brother. He was Astro's older brother, and since Reno was Astro's adopted brother since Dr. O'Sheay was both their guardians, that made Atlas Reno's older brother as well. The same went for Zoran as well.

"I'd say...tenth time!" Atlas announced. Reno scowled and bared his teeth, similar to that of a dog. Atlas shrugged and gave a mock-offended look. "Aw, don't give me that. You know I'm just kidding."

Reno released Gideon from his grip and swam his way over to Atlas. He lifted himself onto the poolside. Atlas handed him a towel which Reno took and shook his hair dry. "What do you want?" Reno growled.

Atlas rolled his eyes. "Itami and Kousen escaped," he said bluntly yet solemnly.

Reno looked up at Atlas. "Eh?"

"The one's who killed Astro," he growled, wondering why Reno had forgotten the names.

"Say what?" he gasped, jumping to his feet.

Atlas snorted. "I'm going after them. And, as seeing you're the only sane one left and you really need to get out, I want you to come with me."

Reno blinked. Going with Atlas to go find and deactivate two rouge and evil robots who killed his best friend and forced everyone into depression or stay home and wait. Obviously, going with Atlas won.

He nodded and got dressed in his clothes. Reno took the turn to shock the others in the room and pulled a pistol from the inside of his jacket. "I've always wanted to use this," he muttered to himself, turning and staring at Atlas. "When, where, how?"

"Now, Tokyo, airplane."

The younger teen nodded and placed the pistol back in his jacket. He was quiet for a moment. "Can we make a quick stop first?"

…

Ken trapped himself in his room when he heard the news. He needed to do something and he needed to do it now. His mother knew he had a knack for getting himself into trouble constantly and often kept an eye on him.

He wasn't expecting any visitors that day, leading to that he didn't answer the door. Instead, his mother did. He didn't listening to the conversation and only dared look when his name was called.

When Ken looked over his shoulder at him mom and the visitor, he was up in seconds. "Princess!" he acknowledged. Before the young soccer-player was Abbie, Reno's crush and the Princess of Mayora. "What are you doing here?"

"You heard the news, right?" she said, her voice stern and anger hinted in certain tones. Ken nodded. "Reno and Atlas have disappeared and I think we should, too."

Ken blinked, unsure of what she meant by that. Abbie turned to his mother and said, "We're just going out with some friends for a while. Is that okay?"

His mother looked at her son with question in her eyes. Ken shrugged. "It's a hero thing."

…

Ken and Abbie were preparing for departure at the Ministry. "Where are Itami and Kousen now?" Ken asked while placing a t-shirt into his bag.

"I believe in Tokyo," she replied.

"Can I assume you got us a ride there?"

Abbie blushed and paused. "Um," she began, uncertain. "I didn't tell my parents where I was going, so, no. Unfortunately."

Ken sighed. "This might be more difficult than we thought," he said.

…

Reno couldn't express his anger more than he already was. He was ranting and cursing up a storm of profanity, curses, and hopefully empty threats.

The plane to Tokyo had been canceled due to the appearance of Itami and Kousen. In fact, all transportation to Tokyo had been canceled and Reno and Atlas had no way to get there. Or so Reno though.

Atlas was thinking up ways for the two to get to Tokyo before Itami and Kousen moved to another major city. So far, he could only think of flying. Until another idea hit him.

"Don't you have a criminal record already?" he asked Reno, who finally fell silent.

"Hm?" Reno hummed. "Oh. Yeah. Why?"

Atlas chuckled. "Kidnapping, right?"

"I didn't kidnap her!" Reno yelled. "Hannah escaped and she met up with me!"

Atlas laughed. "Okay, okay. Just...come with me."

Reno looked up at Atlas and nodded, hoping his idea was worth the wait.

…

Zoran was sobbing in her room, of course have heard the news. She had also heard Reno and Atlas was missing in action, only meaning they had gone to avenge their brother and left her behind.

However, she found it odd that the crime rate in Metro City had lowered dramatically since Itami and Kousen's escape...

...

"I think this is a terrible idea. _Walking to Tokyo_? Are you serious?"

"Of course," Abbie replied, definitely sure her idea was quiet bright.

Ken sighed. "You have no idea which way it is, do you?"

She shook her head. "We're going to stop for directions," she said.

"Oh, no," he muttered. "Are you sure this is a great idea? No money, no food..."

Abbie laughed. "You honestly think I didn't com prepared? I brought lots of money! I am a Princess, after all."

Ken began to wonder if she was smarter than she looked.

…

Kousen sighed with disappointment. "You'd think they'd be here soon, huh?" she growled, kicking up a paper.

Itami let a low rumbled escape his throat. "They will come. And soon we'll take over the world."

"Yeah, but I want to do it now!" she whined. "We took over Tokyo; it's all over the news!"

"Maybe it will take longer to take over the other cities," Itami suggested. "We should wait a little longer. _Then_ we'll contact the boss."

Kousen sighed. "Whatever."

…

Far from Tokyo, Hong Kong had been fighting it's own battle. Guns blazed and fire tore through the city. Everything was in disaster.

China had sent it's best weapons after those who attacked Hong Kong, but nothing seemed to have worked. The new enemies were just as powerful as those who attacked Tokyo.

However, the damage did not spread over China, but remained remote in Hong Kong. No one was sure of what to do.

Down in Toronto, much of the same chaos was occurring, yet remote to only the city. Most major cities were under attack and evacuated, save for just a couple who were preparing for battle.

In Paris, the same thing happened. They were forced to evacuated because they were under attack.

Everyone had come to the conclusion the robots without A.I or Kokoro were beginning to take over the world. And they started with the major cities of the world.

But if they didn't have thoughts or feelings of their own, who, exactly, was controlling them?


	3. Chapter 3: Course Collision

**The Inevitable: Friends of Revenge**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Sequel to "The Inevitable". Astro's killers break free from prison, and everyone, both friend and foe, ban together to take down the wanted criminals and return a little peace to the heart.

**Before You Read**

I finished writing my most popular story that actually _isn't_ The Inevitable, but rather a Dragonball Z fanfiction called A Losing Battle. Check it out if you like Dragonball Z. It is actually quite popular, oddly enough. It's more popular than Karma, but more people write and read Dragonball Z, so, yeah.

Anyways, on with the story.

**Chapter 3**

**Course Collision**

The two teens glanced around, hoping no one would spot them. They sprinted across the tarmac. Reno hadn't felt this much adrenaline before. It seemed to have been building greater and greater as they approached the airliner.

"Hey, you!" a voice called out, sounding more frightened than frightening. Reno and Atlas stopped abruptly and turned to the voice of which belonged to a young rookie police officer. "What are you two doing here?"

Reno was frozen but Atlas found it appropriate to speak the truth. "Just the usual; hijacking a plane to save the world." With that, Atlas grabbed Reno's arm and sprinted faster than Reno's legs could carry him.

Reno struggled to keep up while Atlas ignored the empty threats and pleas to stop from the officers. "O'Sheay...will freak...when he finds out...what I've done," Reno hissed between gasps for air.

"O'Sheay won't know what we've done," Atlas said. "The attacks around the world is all over TV. This won't be shown."

"All over the world?" Reno repeated, feeling uneasy all of a sudden.

Atlas smirked but said nothing. However, the smirk disappeared when a shot drove past his head. Reno yelped. His arm slipped through Atlas's clutches. Atlas spun around to check on the human but found no reason to when Reno grasped Atlas's hand at the last second.

The boys finally made it, under fire, to the plane. The steps were already down, so they sprinted up the stairs and entered the plane. Reno released Atlas's hand and bolted down to the cockpit. Atlas removed the steps and closed the door, just as the plane lifted off the ground.

Atlas trotted down to the cockpit where Reno was piloting the plane. The teenage robot took a seat beside Reno and sighed. Reno finished entering the coordinates for Tokyo and leaned back, panting. "That was intense," he said between breaths.

Atlas nodded. "Yeah."

A moment of silence between them passed. "I'm going into the back," Reno announced finally. "You coming?"

Atlas nodded again. "Yeah," he said once more.

The two left the cockpit. Reno examined the cabin, surprised by it's rather small size. It could carry only twelve people; a private jet, no doubt. "Oops," he whispered under his breath. If they recognized him and Atlas, they would be so screwed.

…

Abbie sighed. "How much farther?" she half-whined, half-asked.

Ken smirked. "A long way, Princess." Abbie gave a huff of impatience.

To their surprise, a rather nice-looking limo pulled up beside them. Ken was sure it was foreign by the design of the limo. Abbie and Ken exchanged unsure looks, wondering why this person had pulled up. The sound of the automatic window scrolling down attracted their attention.

The duo gasped in horror.

…

Reno eased himself into a seat and leaned back, still drained from the escape. He flinched and grasped his arm. Atlas eyed the boy carefully. He couldn't see why Reno was acting this way. Reno pulled his hand away from his arm and glanced at it.

Atlas peered over Reno's shoulder to make sure he was okay. However, he wasn't. There was a thick line of blood smeared across his palm. "Why didn't you tell me you were injured?" Atlas demanded.

Reno flinched from the sudden and loud voice. "Ah...uh..." Reno stuttered. "I didn't want to...worry you?"

Atlas scoffed. "Like I'd be worried," he chuckled. "You're pretty funny."

Reno just played along. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Like I said," Atlas began. "I don't worry."

He disappeared into the back, leaving Reno in the seats alone who was trying to keep blood from spilling onto the leather seats.

…

"Please?" she asked. Pluto was staring at Zoran, thinking over the plan.

"I think Reno and Atlas can take care of themselves," he repeated.

Zoran sighed. "I know, but their my brothers, too. I'm not gonna let them die like...like..." She couldn't bare to say his name. It was too much to think about. "Atlas and Reno are going to Tokyo. I know it!"

"This doesn't sound like them, though," Epsilon mused. "I mean, yes, Reno is a bit of fighter and Atlas can get...carried away, but to tackle someone so big? They know their limits."

Alejo and Ambercrombie, who actually wanted take care of things in Metro City like they always had, had been dragged along because Reno and Atlas had been missing. They also found Ken was nowhere to be found. It was assumed he ran off on his own to find them, which was another "out-of-character" thing for them to acknowledged.

"So, what are we going to do?" Denku asked, obviously uncertain about chasing after Astro's two brothers.

Zoran pounded her fist into her hand. "Obvious. We go after them. We go to Tokyo."

"We don't stand a chance against those guys. If they beat Astro, how are we going to do that?" Ambercrombie whimpered.

Alejo agreed. "There's far more of them now. Perhaps more than us!"

Zoran growled and stomped a foot on the ground. "Atlas and Reno don't jump in to something without a plan. We do the thing Astro didn't have time to do; find their weakness!" When she got no response, she continued. "Haven't you heard the saying, 'Hito seikō shibashiba mi-kata'? 'Those who try often succeed'. We may not succeed-heck we could _die_-but it's better to die trying than to die on our knees. What would Astro do?"

Everyone responded to that. Zoran smiled, finally grasping everyone's attention. "So, who's with me?"

…

"Zade?" Abbie squeaked, stepping back.

Zade leaned forward and rested his arms on the vehicle. "I mean no harm, Princess. Not now," he assured.

Ken balled his fists. "Yeah? Why should we trust you? You kidnapped Reno and threatened to kill him if we didn't give you the Scale of Torhan. You were even going to kill me!"

Zade chuckled. "I decided to set that aside. If those robots destroy Mayora, I won't have a Kingdom to rule over once I get the Scale."

Abbie thought about his words. "Are you saying your going to try to stop Itami and Kousen? _You're_ going to help _us_?"

Zade shrugged. "In short...yes. Now, get in the car," he said, opening the door. "Unless you want to walk all the way there with no food yet lots of money. What's the use of money if you can't spend it?"

Ken and Abbie looked at each other. "What other choice do we have?" Ken whispered.

"I don't know," replied Abbie. "I still don't trust him."

Ken agreed. "But there's nothing else we can do. Reno and Atlas will be there soon and they'll need our help if they end up facing against Itami and Kousen."

Abbie bit her lip, then looked at Zade. The way his expression was, annoyed with a bit of impatience, he almost looked like Atlas. "Alright," Abbie said. "We accept."

The two entered enemy territory (aka the limo) and sat down. Zade turned to face his driver. "Tokyo, asap," he ordered. The driver tilted his hat and drove forward. Zade turned back to Ken and Abbie. "I hope you know, I'm not doing this for you or the kid and his idiot robot friend. I'm doing this for myself."

Then Zade looked out the window, lost in thought. Abbie tried desperately not to smile.

…

Atlas wrapped the cloth around Reno's bleeding arm. It wasn't a good injury. It was the same arm Atlas had been holding onto while they were running.

"I though you said you didn't worry," Reno joked.

Atlas scoffed. "I don't want you bleeding to death; I need you if my plan is going to work."

"Plan? What plan?"

Atlas thought about speaking. He opened his mouth to reply when the plane shook. Atlas grasped a chair to regain his balance. "What going on?"

Reno stood and sprinted to the cockpit. He looked around. "Damn!" he cursed. "We're under fire!"

"Under fire? By who?" Atlas yelled back.

Reno jumped into the seat. "I don't know yet," he replied. He did come quick calculating in his mind and nodded. "I think I can get us out of this mess. Good thing we chose a small plane!"

Atlas agreed.

Reno grasped the handle with all his might and deactivated the autopilot. He pulled on the controls and the plane dove up. He looked at the handles, hoping to see buttons. None. "Couldn't steal a fighter plane," he muttered to himself.

He steered the plane down, causing Atlas to fly back into the cabin. He spun the plane around and hoped he had lost them. He couldn't see where or who was attacking them. Reno was pretty sure he lost them.

He sighed and pressed his head against the controls.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and Reno felt himself fly out of his seat and onto the ground. Even then, he could feel himself still getting tossed around. He finally got to his feet and stared out the front.

Reno screamed.

He stumbled into the back, hoping to see Atlas. Atlas was lying face first in the isle, his feet kicked up to a chair to the side. "We need to get out!" Reno yelled. "We're going to crash into a building!"

Atlas's eyes shot open. It was a race against time. He fought against gravity and rushed over to Reno, who was staring through the open cockpit door and watching the building get larger and larger. Ten seconds.

The robotic teen wrapped one arm around Reno's waist and struggled to the door. He kicked it off the plane and pushed Reno out. Reno free-fell down towards the pavement. Atlas jumped out after Reno.

The plane crashed into the building and exploded.

The boys protected themselves from the flying debris as they fell to the ground faster and faster. Atlas reached out a hand to Reno who willingly took it. Atlas activated his rockets just before they hit the ground. Reno could feel the pavement brush against his other arm.

Reno hadn't been able to fly. No, not since..._that day_. A mix of emotions overtook him and he burst into laughter and tears at the same time. Atlas laughed at Reno's reaction before blinking in realization.

Who could blame the kid?

…

Itami watched the plane crash into the remains of a building. "It's seems we have some...visitors..."


	4. Chapter 4: Example

**The Inevitable: Friends of Revenge**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Sequel to "The Inevitable". Astro's killers break free from prison, and everyone, both friend and foe, ban together to take down the wanted criminals and return a little peace to the heart.

**Before You Read**

Pretty intense, huh? Okay, maybe not.

On with the story!

**Chapter 4**

**Example**

_The Outskirts of Soka, Japan_

_3:45pm_

"Oh, Henry...Reese's...Crispy Crunch..." Ken scanned through all the chocolate bars until he finally pulled out a Bueno. "Jackpot!"

Abbie chuckled at Ken's slight innocence during such a situation.

"Hey, look!" Someone gasped. "Turn up the TV! It's the attackers!"

The unlikely trio looked up at the TV screen and gasped in horror.

…

_Downtown Tokyo, Japan_

_3:12pm_

Reno rubbed his arms. "You promise you won't be long," he demanded rather than asked. "We're in enemy territory _and we just got here_."

Atlas sighed. "I promise. I'll be back before you know it. Just stay out of sight and lay low."

"Right," Reno muttered. "It's freezing out here. Why do even need the others here? Why me? When will you tell me your stupid plan?"

Atlas snapped, "Not now! I'll tell you when you get back, okay? Can you trust me for a minute?"Reno backed up a step. Atlas shook his head. "Just...stay here. And don't get killed, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll be back."

Atlas took off into the sky, leaving Reno in the rain. The young scientist glanced down_. _"I wish Astro were here," he said out loud.

"Don't worry," came a voice. "You'll be with him soon."

Reno gasped and spun around. "Wha-"

…

_Leaving Metro City, Japan_

_3:44pm_

Atlas couldn't have been anymore happier to find everyone all at the same time. He honestly didn't need the humans to join along, and he would prefer it if they didn't.

It was sort of disturbing no one could find Ken anywhere and that some of his stuff was missing, but Atlas told them he may had gone on a trip to see his dad or something. He knew that wasn't the truth, but Zoran wouldn't stop worrying. Why was Zoran so interested in Kennedy, anyway? 

Most of them could fly so Atlas found no need to worry about transportation.

"Oh my god!" someone cried from far below. The group looked at each other for a minute, silently asking if they should check it out or not. "That's terrible!"

Atlas jumped down into the crowd of people and pushed his way through to the front. His eyes opened in terror and the first thought that came to mind was, _Didn't I tell him to stay out of trouble?_

…

_Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan_

_3:45_

She chuckled. "While we were having our little vacation in Tokyo, we found a little rat."

Reno struggled against Itami's grip, trying desperately to squirm from his grip. But he was far too powerful. Reno knew he had no chance.

Itami gave a low, dark chuckle that sent shivers down Reno's spine. "Me and Itami thought that maybe more would try to stop us. And we don't want that to happen, do we, Itami?" Itami shook his head.

…

_Just outside Metro City, Japan_

_3:45pm_

"What's going on?" Zoran asked as she made her way to the front beside Atlas, who didn't answer. "Wait! Is that-?"

…

_The Outskirts of Soka, Japan_

_3:46pm_

"Reno!" Abbie cried, running up to the screen. "Leave him alone, you bastards!"

Ken and Zade looked at each other in surprise. "They can't hear you, Princess. It's a TV screen," Zade said. "Not a communication device."

"I don't care!" Abbie sobbed.

…

_Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan_

_3:46pm_

Reno stared at Kousen as she backed away from the camera a bit and looked at him. "You'll make a perfect example to the people of the world. No one should try and stop us." Her fist shot out quickly and slammed Reno in the cheek. He cried out. Blood trickled down his chin and he promptly spit it out, shaking his head to loosen the pain a bit.

Then, he chuckled.

Kousen blinked in what looked surprise and offense at the same. "What? What's so funny? Why are you laughing?" She looked at Itami who shrugged. "You don't believe this is the end for you, do you? No, most children don't think about death when they pull stupid things like this. I'll show you that you believe wrong."

Itami tightened his grip quickly and strongly, knocking whatever breath Reno still had inside his lungs out. He struggled against the grip but Itami only increased the strength on the grip. Reno tried to breathe, but found it difficult to. It had all been exhaled in Itami's grip.

If it went on like this, he would either suffer a couple broken ribs or he would suffocate to death. Would they kill him this way? Would they really?

Kousen reached over and pulled something from the table. Reno shut his eyes, not wanting to know what it was, but he was quick to find out when the cold barrel was pressed against his temple. _It really is the end,_ he thought to himself. _I won't be able to see Zoran, Atlas, Ken...Abbie..._ Summoning upon whatever strength he could find, he looked at the camera and whispered, "I love you, Abbie."

…

_Outside Metro City_

_3:48pm_

Zoran looked at the sky, where Atlas had long disappeared. _"I have to save him! I'm not going to lose two brothers to the same enemy!"_ Atlas really did care. About Astro. About Reno. About herself and everyone else, even if he didn't show it.

She could only think about how heartbroken he would be when he arrived just to find Kousen had killed Reno...

…

_Outskirts of Soka, Japan_

_3:48pm_

Abbie had collapsed and fallen unconscious when the trigger was pulled. Ken and Zade carried her to the car and laid her on the back seat. Zade could see the look on Ken's face; anger, regret, sympathy, and pain. "Nothing could be done," he said, finally.

"I don't need you to tell me that," Ken muttered. "I guess it really didn't matter whether _you_ killed Reno or not when you had the chance."

Zade chuckled. "Very untrue," he said. "There is one person who wouldn't be here without him."

…

_Ministry of Science, Metro City, Japan_

_3:49pm_

He stared at the TV, which had switched to the news after Kousen and Itami's broadcast. What had happened rolled over and over again in his mind. First that, now this. Would everyone die anyway? Would there be a point in continuing this battle?

Would a robot cry, too?

…

**After Notes**

Okay, I do not know what just happened. Like I said; I write with an idea in mind. I don't always follow that idea when I write; it always goes someplace else. Look at _Slip and Fall_! I didn't intend for Ken to be even apart of the story! And he ended up being the main character in the whole thing.

Look at _Blue-Haired Angel and Incinerate Boy_. That went over the top. There's also _Philophobia_ and _Karma_ which ended differently. And _Then One is None_, _The Blossom Tree_,_ Somewhere I Belong_, _A Losing Battle_...

All my stories never go the way I want them, too. They always go a different direction. Even _A Winning Confrontation_ and _A Good Game Gone Bad_ are going another way and they're on the first chapter!

So, don't get all angry with me. Character deaths happen all the time.

Loved it, hate it, wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


End file.
